


When a star dies

by starry_wink



Series: PMMM AU [2]
Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: AOI MOM IS HERE!!!, MASTER IS HERE TOO!!!!!!!!!!, PMMM AU, and i gave her a name if yalls dont mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-24
Updated: 2019-03-24
Packaged: 2019-11-29 11:46:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18222734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starry_wink/pseuds/starry_wink
Summary: It's become a routine now, with them holding each other's hands and an arm embracing their teddy bears. She would sometimes read them stories, sometimes even her own. Of hope and kindness, of courage and strength, she had to teach them everything while she still had time.There was no way to tell them apart, and yet she knows them too well. The way they moved was exactly the same, the colors and food they like, as well as the way they think. They speak together, eat together, unable to do anything else without the other.But somehow, she could sense a difference. The kind she doesn't want to believe could be their downfall.





	When a star dies

**Author's Note:**

> turns out i got enough writing juice to write the twins' side of the story! even longer actually... again, i didn't proofread this or anything and my mood was constantly going downwards for some time now so the quality might not be at its best... ;___; sorry!

  
  


“Mama, why do stars twinkle?”

“Oh? Hm…~ If I remember it right, it's actually a super cool phenomenon!”

Hinata and Yuuta, her own precious little stars lie on their bed and staring at her in wonder. They're still so young, still have so much to learn, and so she took it upon herself to teach them as much as she can handle until the time comes for them to go to school.

Well, she's really thankful she can easily look things up on the internet and give them the answers they need.

“Let's see~ Stars don't really _twinkle,_ they just appear to! ‘Cuz of all the stuff happening in the atmosphere, it gets a wee bit tricky for its light to arrive here on Earth!”

The twins let out a ‘woooah’ in sync, which led to the proud mother nodding her head confidently. The way their eyes seem to twinkle more in curiosity makes her smile, patiently waiting for them to come up with some more questions.

They throw a couple of more questions, some topics born from one another and a few coming from out of nowhere or just from pure curiosity. There were lighter questions, ones she can answer without looking it up, and sometimes relates it to her own experiences for them to better understand.

Though there were also some she couldn't answer honestly, an example being why their father doesn't come visit them in their room as much as she does, or why he doesn't speak to them too often.

All of it in the span of a few hours, just after dinner and before their bedtime. It's become a routine now, with them holding each other's hands and an arm embracing their teddy bears. She would sometimes read them stories, sometimes even her own. Of hope and kindness, of courage and strength, she had to teach them everything while she still had time.

There was no way to tell them apart, and yet she knows them too well. The way they moved was exactly the same, the colors and food they like, as well as the way they think. They speak together, eat together, unable to do anything else without the other.

But somehow, she could sense a difference. _The kind she doesn't want to believe could be their downfall._

“Alrighty, I think you two learned enough for the day!”

“Huh…? But we want to know more…”

If there was anything she couldn't handle, it'd be their cute, pouty little faces. “Nuh-uh~ You two need to get some shut eye! Don't you guys wanna grow tall and energetic?”

The two look at each other momentarily before glancing back up at their mother, nodding their heads eagerly.

She tells them a bedtime story, the long kind so that they'll fall asleep in boredom. Their sleeping faces give her the most comfort; the fact that they're alive and well is what keeps her going. Her will to defend them from all evil and the sole reason she's working so hard to keep her Soul Gem pure is all done for their sakes.

She keeps their teddies closer to them, tucks them further into their blankets to make sure they're all warm and comfy. She plants a forehead kiss on both of them before she stands up, sparing them another glance and leaving the room quietly with a fond smile.

So long as she lived, her little stars will be kept safe in her loving embrace.

 

* * *

 

_“It would be a miracle for both of them to live for more than a week.”_

_She knew of the situation too well; bearing a child is too difficult for her, moreso if they were twins. And though they were taken out safely, the anticipated shortness of their lifespans are too obvious to not notice. But hearing their first cries was already so much for her, and her desire to trade anything for their longevity is the very reason she agreed to form a contract without a second thought._

 

* * *

 

The Aoi family was almost one could call a perfect family, with a mother, a father, and two incredibly healthy children who both shine with so much potential. Their hearts beam with so much hope, the kind she so carefully nurtured in preparation for the future. _It's still a long way to go, so much I've yet to teach,_ so she promised to be around them for as long as she could. She slayed countless Witches in the area, as well as its familiars so that they won't harm humans any longer. All done in order to protect them, all done in order to keep her Soul Gem pure.

But when she stumbled upon a Witch far too recklessly, no one was able to explain why her body has gone limp, completely lifeless despite being left unscathed.

Everything happened far too quickly. The warm colors that once filled their home had been washed off by their tears, and the small amount of hope she could nurture as she lived could only provide so little comfort to the twins. The laughter turned into sobs, chatters turned into scoldings, and soon enough, their loveless father stopped coming home to provide for them.

 

* * *

 

_“Mama, what happens when a star dies?”_

Kyubey first appeared to them when they were starving in an alleyway. They got lost on the way back home, unsure of where they managed to get themselves to. Just as their fingers began to feel numb, frail bodies shivering in the cold, they were promised a miracle to be paid by a life of battle.

Yuuta was felt too cold that he couldn't even let anything out, and Hinata didn't have the time to doubt strangers now, _Yuuta-kun's going to die if I don't think of something fast!_

But the small creature scurries away at the arrival of a frail old man.

“Oh my…!”

The man is quick to remove his coat and circle it around the two, holding them close in the process. “Are you two alright? No wait, that was a stupid question, both of you are already shivering…! I'll take you two in and get you both warm, okay?”

The kind old man carries them all bundled up in his arms, careful not to trip as he hurries to the restaurant nearby. It's at the end of the street, it's no surprise that the children have found themselves lost. He didn’t have time to think about though, what's important was that they needed immediate help.

Two hot bowls of chicken noodle soup and tea was served to the two. The coat that was used to keep them warm is now replaced by thick blankets. Both were timidly trying the food out at first, the one in pink testing the taste before nodding to his brother as a sign that it's alright. The old man understood, only asking them questions he's sure would be safe for them to answer, though he can't help but worry about what's to happen if they were to leave by themselves.

It was a bit later when he managed to gain their trust. He learned of their names, where they came from, and why they were outside in the first place. He was disheartened upon hearing the situation they're in, even offering up to ask officials from help, but they refused due to ‘not wanting to cause any more trouble'.

The twins did manage to get themselves another place to go home to, and that's all they could ever ask for.

 

* * *

 

The following years went through peacefully like that. They're older and more experienced now, and they've gotten much better with sufficing their own needs. They've befriended a lot of children near the area, some being in a similar situation as they were.

Being able to spark joy to the children kept them going, although it doesn't always work out well for them. Some days were too unbearable, clouds too thick for the sun's light to be able to reach them.

Kyubey's offer was continuously denied, perhaps due to the twins failing to trust the little creature or simply because they acknowledged that they're too young for this sort of stuff. They were only thirteen at the time, and they find that their current style of living was enough.

So they didn't really need it.

_But someone else will._

 

* * *

 

The cold and the darkness of the alleyway was reminiscent of the time they first met Kyubey. It was like watching that one fateful night, with the dull lights from the streets only managing to creep through the dark, and the presence of the small creature providing a sense of false hope. The only difference is that the twins aren't the ones who needed help this time.

But they were too late.

The child remained cold, unmoving in Yuuta's arms, just as she were even before they arrived. They knew this child well; they'd often catch her taking peeks on their performances, only to run away when asked to come closer.

Hinata’s (rather shaky) consolations only fell onto deaf ears as Yuuta held her close, as if he could share his warmth and keep her alive, but it was to no avail.

Yuuta wonders why she's all alone, if she died in pain and void of hope. He wonders if he would've been able to save her― to save children like her. Like _them._ No child deserved to go through the harshness of life, even if it's less than the degree they've experienced. They deserve to have dreams and a string of hope to cling onto.

_If I can’t give children dreams… If I can't give children hope, my birth doesn't have meaning._

That's when Yuuta decided to take on Kyubey's offer.

 

* * *

 

_“Let's see… Small stars only burn out and die, y'know?”_

Hinata becomes a Magus himself shortly after Yuuta.

Yuuta doesn't exactly know _when_ it happened or whatever he wished for, and he seems to dodge the question each time he's asked. He notes how similar their outfits and motifs are, _probably the influence of us being twins,_ he thought out loud once. Hinata seems to be able to blast beams of light though, and summon up to a maximum of eight blades at once. His attacks are significantly effective towards bug-like familiars and Witches. He's become a powerful Magus overall, but Yuuta can't help but notice that he wears himself out too quickly even when he tries not to show it. _It's obvious with how fast his Soul Gem gets tainted._

But Yuuta's still far more powerful for some reason, and though their attacks both involve the use of light, something about his makes it even more impactful.

 _Must be something to do with our wishes,_ Yuuta thought to himself, but since it seemed like he won't be getting anything out of his brother anytime soon, he decides not to think about it too much.

 

* * *

 

It took a while for both of them to notice, but it seemed as if Yuuta's Soul Gem doesn't get tainted at all.

 

“Hm~ Maybe it's ‘cuz you're just _that_ strong~? Yuuta-kun's so amazing!” Hinata cheerfully declares over his own pile of homework.

 

“I don't know… It worries me a little.” Yuuta sighs, tapping his pen on his notebook in mild frustration. “Kyubey, is there something you're not telling us?”

 

Kyubey, who was cuddled up asleep between their two cats pokes his head up, “Well, it's not like you guys ask me things that much?”

 

Yuuta’s brows furrow, “...Hold on, you're saying there's more to this contract than just us becoming Magi?”

 

“There's always more to a contract than just the offer and the payment, right? If you just ask me, I'll answer.”

 

“...What's the purpose of the Soul Gem?”

 

“Purpose?” Kyubey tilts his head, “I think the better question would be _what_ a Soul Gem is. Well, to put it simply, they're you.”

 

.........

 

..................

 

“What...?”

 

* * *

 

The Aoi twins’ absence from school came to be a mystery. For what reason would the energetic, mischievous twins be absent? It went on for about a week, all of their friends buzzing with curiosity and worry, and their messages being left unread isn't making it any better. It's become a topic of discussion for their friends at school, and the more they thought about it, the more they realize that they don’t know much about their household situation at all.

A certain Sakasaki Natsume overhears the chatter of his underclassmen and decides to pay the twins a visit. How he manages to navigate his way into their home isn’t much of a mystery― he's quite good at gathering information himself. His knocks on the door is left unanswered, however, but he catches sight of a small familiar creature peeking through the window.

He speaks with Kyubey for a few minutes before turning away to leave, only to be called out to by a twin. He can't tell which one it is; he doesn't have his hairclips on and his hair is untamed, covering a large portion of his face. Natsume can clearly see how wide his eyes are upon seeing him though.

“Sakasaki-senpai, you― you can see him...?”

“...Indeed. I am no different than You.” The boy seems to have just gotten up. The bags under his eyes aren't too noticeable when his hair is on the way, but Natsume already has a hunch on what may have happened. “May I see myself In? I'd like to discuss a few things with both of You.”

Hinata, Natsume recognizes with his tone of speech, steps back and opens the door further for his senior to enter. “Please, come in.”

And he does. He's not sure how much they know by now, but he supposes it's best to inform them about what's more to come. He decided to fill them in as gently as he could, choosing his words carefully as to not make things worse for the two. After all, he has to show them his gratitude for saving a precious junior of his.

 

* * *

 

It only took that one visit for everyone's messages to be replied to. Words of assurance were sent to relieve their worries, but when they get to the part where they said they won't be attending school anymore, everyone couldn't help but be filled with a new set of worries. They promised to meet them to explain why exactly though, in a chinese restaurant they knew the twins often went to.

The twins braced themselves for the effort they might need to explain the whole situation, but to their surprise, it seems like a group of friends already know what’s going on.

“Huh? _Huh?_ You guys can see this little dude?”

“Ahaha… You sure sound surprised, Hinata.” Tomoya takes a sip from his tea. “It’s been a week, actually. ...We’ve all been thinking about it.”

The twins make eye-to-eye contact for a short moment, both aware of the other’s concern before glancing back at the others. Before Yuuta could open his mouth to speak, Tsukasa cuts in, “Could this be the reason why you two are to depart soon?”

“Ah…” Yuuta wants to say something― an explanation as to why they’ve been gone all week, the very reason they’ve used up so much concealer under their eyes, and the reason they ordered nothing else for themselves but tea. There was no need for it anymore. It’s not as if they can consider themselves as human at this point. And before Yuuta gets drowned in his thoughts and starts crying on the spot, Hinata hums cheerfully along his nods. “Yeah~! The world needs some saving, so we wanna use up all our powers for the greater good!” Hinata squeezes his hand beneath the table. _It’s okay, Yuuta-kun. I got your back._

Yuuta squeezes it back and mirrors the smile his brother makes. For as long as they were together, so long as they were two, it’ll be okay. _Thanks, Aniki._

 

* * *

 

_“Huh…~? Then, do bigger stars go through something else?”_

The weeks after their departure went by albeit a bit harshly, but manageable the same way it always has been their whole lives. They’ve slain a lot of Witches, familiars even before they could kill any human and saved countless of lives threatened by the constant despair that lingers in the area.

They often fought side by side, but the fact that Hinata’s Soul Gem gains impurities really quickly is still bothersome, but it’s no problem when they only need one Grief Seed to cleanse it out of the glowing pink gem.

But Hinata sneaks out by himself when Yuuta isn’t aware. Yuuta is smart and catches on pretty fast though, and this in turn brings upon a bit of conflict between the two. Yuuta limits his anger to just a few minutes of scolding though. After all, he doesn’t like how Hinata’s Soul Gem somehow taints faster in times like those.

So, he started doing the same.

 

* * *

 

_“It’s different when the star is big. See, ‘cuz the star has gotten lots of energy in it compared to smaller ones!”_

The next time Yuuta fought against a Witch was in what seems to be an abandoned park. Something strikes as familiar for the boy, but he couldn’t quite point a finger as to what it was. The fight was a quick one; probably just a familiar since he didn’t remember seeing any Grief Seeds dropping as the labyrinth disappeared into nothing.

The first thing Yuuta would do in times like this would go hunting for more, but he decided to walk around the place for a few moments. A bit of dusting off dirt from a few stones was needed for him to realize where he was, taking a few steps back and glancing around the entire area.

It was a graveyard. The same one his mother was buried in.

He hasn’t visited in a long time, probably because it was so far away. But he could easily navigate his way to where she is, quickly wiping off the dirt that covered her name.

“Ah, a familiar name!”

Yuuta sighs fondly, caressing the stone with his hand. He didn’t mind that it was dirty, _he wouldn’t mind anything if it were for her._ “She’s my mom. She left us too suddenly one day. ...I could have used my wish to bring her back but… I guess she needed rest.”

Memories of her mother flashed in his head. Times when their family was still warm and their home could still be considered as one. When they still had nothing to worry about, when they would still be read stories before bedtime and tucked to bed, with kisses planted on their foreheads before they slept. He imagines how it could’ve been if she never died. Maybe they wouldn’t have turned into Magi if she didn’t pass away. _Maybe the family wouldn’t have become this broken if she didn’t leave._

Kyubey scratches his ears nonchalantly, “Yeah, she fought really hard when she was still alive!

 

 

.........................

 

“What do you…?”

 

“Hm~? Tama Aoi… She’s not the strongest Magus, but she was one of the most determined ones!”

 

_For the first time ever, the aqua-colored Soul Gem acquires its first impurity._

 

“M-Mom was… like us…?”

 

Kyubey walks towards the stone to examine the name much more carefully, facing Yuuta with the same unwavering gaze. “Yes.”

 

_Yuuta notices the rather quick tainting of his Soul Gem, but that’s the least of his worries now, staring at the gravestone with wide eyes._

 

“What did she wish for…?”

 

“Let’s see, she wished for both of you to live.”

 

.........................

 

“When you two were born, the chances of survival was low. A, let’s say, _miracle_ would be needed for you two to live this long.”

 

.........................

 

“Kyubey.”

 

Yuuta stands up eyeing the surrounding grass indifferently, loosely holding his Soul Gem with his left hand.

 

“Tell me what my brother wished for.”

 

His hand feels cold and his heart feels heavy. His breathing feels restricted and his vision is getting blurry. Is this what his brother has always felt whenever his Soul Gem got tainted?

Yuuta’s phone rings before Kyubey could answer.

 

* * *

 

_“When much, much bigger stars die, they go kaboom! Since they’ve absorbed up so much energy during their life cycles, it dies pretty violently.”_

“Yuuta-kun~? Oh geez, I was so worried! I didn’t see you at home when I came back, and… Sorry for leaving without telling you agai―“

**“What did you wish for?”**

Hinata stops in his tracks, just in front of the door to the small apartment they’re living in. There’s something different about his little brother’s voice, something he’s never quite heard before. He supposes he has no use hiding it anymore though, looking at his Soul Gem while trying to piece his words together.

 

“I…”

 

**“Aniki… I don’t wanna do this anymore…”**

 

Hinata’s immediately filled with worry, opting to jump out of the window to get out of the apartment complex even faster. “Yuuta-kun, where are y―”

 

 **“She― She’s gone… B** **-** **Because of― of us.”**

 

“Tell me where you are!”

 

 **“We’re in an abandoned graveyard.”** Kyubey spoke as Yuuta remained quiet. **“This is bad, Hinata. His Soul Gem’s getting tainted!”**

 

Hinata quickly takes a look at his own, puzzled and frustrated as he sees the gem pink in its purest form. “Kyubey…? That’s impossible! Isn’t what I wished for supposed to prevent that from happening!?”

 

**“Well~ Isn’t what you wished for is to claim all of the burdens you share together?”**

 

**“................”**

 

Hinata transforms to get there as fast as he could. Well― If he knew where it was exactly, but he’s running to where his instincts tell him to. Something that’s often worked in desperate times.

 

**“But, this is a burden that’s his and his alone. Unless he tells you what it is, of course.”**

 

“Yuuta! Tell me what’s wrong!”

 

**“Why…? Why would y-you… wish for s-something like t-that…?”**

 

Hinata’s still running, climbing up tall towers to see where he’s headed before continuing on jumping from roof to roof. He slips a few times in his haste, but nevermind the scrapes and bruises now. His little brother needs him. “ _Please,_ tell me what’s wrong!”

 

**“I c-can’t lose you too…! I don’t wanna be alone anymore!”**

 

“You’re not! I’ll be here with you! I always will!”

 

**“A-Aniki, I― I can’t… breathe…”**

 

“Yuuta! Please! Kyubey, do something!”

 

**“No can do, he didn’t bring a Grief Seed with him.”**

 

Hinata thinks he sees an abandoned park― An abandoned graveyard, most likely. But it’s still so far, and the tears blurring his vision isn’t helping him get faster. He wants to think he’ll be there just in time, to be able to take away whatever it was that burdened him. Because he’ll be okay, and he’ll never leave his side ever again.

He wants to pretend he didn’t hear the pained ear-piercing scream coming from the other side of the phone. He wants to pretend he isn’t seeing the pitch black clouds beginning to form above the graveyard.

He’s been a master at pretending his whole life, but this is something even he couldn’t bear to see.

 

* * *

 

Weinender Mond is the name of the Witch that haunts the abandoned graveyard. It’s an incredibly strong Witch, far more threatening than any other Witch he’s faced before. But of course, for Yuuta’s wish to have been about giving hopes and dreams, this form would be the one to consume them, transforming them into nightmares and despair.

Hinata would be thankful that his power counters the Witch really well, but at this point, he’s become unable to feel anything. He wouldn’t be fighting if he didn’t love his brother so much. He wouldn’t be fighting if he were _there_ with him in before it all happened in the first place.

It was his fault. It was all his fault.

And the last thing he could do now is to put Yuuta― the Weeping Moon, out of his misery.

 

* * *

 

Hinata considered stepping on his Soul Gem after it was all over, but when he looks at the Grief Seed in his hands, he realizes no one would be there to protect what’s left of his little brother.

 

At the same time, he realizes he has nothing left to live for.

 

So he lets his despair swallow him completely, quietly accepting his fate as he held the Grief Seed close to his chest.

 

For as long as he exists, even as he withers, his sole purpose would be to protect him.

 

_“In some cases, they turn into black holes. They absorb everything in their path that even light can’t escape.”_

 

_The life cycle of a star is dependent on the amount of energy it has. It gets bigger as it absorbs more energy, and the smaller it is, the more peaceful it dies._

 

_Such is the life of the Aoi twins, who would’ve passed on more peacefully if it were not for their mother’s wish._

 

_For the same amount of hope they were able to give, the equal amount of destruction must be inflicted._

 

_For them to be able to give so much hope, they must now live through the same amount of despair._

  
  
  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading....hee...hee im pain


End file.
